The Return of Windchaser
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Storm becomes very territorial when it comes to Mya in the company of others.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Storm was currently making Mya ride on his back. Ever since his cousin had returned, he had been annoyed by his presence and wanted Mya to stay far away from them. To ride on a centaur was a great honor and reserved only for those they greatly enjoyed. Mya always rode on Storm and she loved it. He was her absolute best friend.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Storm asked her.

"Well, I was going to make us some powder cookies today," she grinned.

"Oh those sound fantastic," Storm smiled.

"So fantastic that I am going to have some for myself," a voice said.

Both swirled around and saw Windchaser and his clan come out of the shadows and the large leader walked forward.

"Mya, don't you look absolutely delicious….perfect time too." Windchaser smiled.

"Stay away from her!" Storm growled.

"Oh now don't be like that….I simply want her for a mate," Windchaser crooned, now leaning against a boulder.

"Get away from here; your territory is over near the north since you came down from the winter," Storm growled.

"I will go once I have the girl." Stormchaser said, now snapping his fingers. Storm let out a shout of anger as they grabbed him and became restraining him.

"MYA RUN!" Storm yelled.

"Not without you!" she said, now kicking a centaur hard in the shin and then smacking another one with a branch. They whinnied in anger and grabbed the squirming girl and handing her to Windchaser, who threw her over his shoulder!

"Gotcha!" he smirked, now holding her with ease.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" Mya screamed.

"Release her now!" Storm snarled, now wrenching hard. "LET HER GO!"

"Perhaps after she agrees to be my mate and satisfy me," Windchaser crooned, now pulling her down off him and motioning two of them to hold her. Mya tried to pull free, but her arms were widespread and she couldn't move. Windchaser had a devious smile as he moved in closer to her. "Hold still little one."

"NO!" Storm shouted, now seeing Windchaser gently grab Mya's face. Mya screamed and tried to turn her face, but he didn't let her go. He then leaned in and gently let his kiss caress her lips.

"MET MOFF ME!" Mya snarled.

Windchaser only ignored her and continued to kiss her while Storm snarled and roared in anger.

"You filthy monster! Stop that!" Storm yelled, now kicking out and knocking one of the centaurs away from him. He then reared up and pushed the other away and charged. Windchaser smirked as he pulled his lips away and moved right in time before Storm sent a well aimed kick to his side.

"Oh my…is someone a bit jealous?" Windchaser smirked.

"I don't want you playing with her emotions," Storm hissed.

"Funny…you seem to be the one doing that," Windchaser said, now narrowing his eyes. "Especially since word has reached my clan that your clan doesn't want a human in their midst."

Mya hung her head, but Storm quickly glanced at her. "Mya don't listen to him! That's not true!"

"No? Then why did they try so hard to get rid of her? Face it! I will take care of her better than you can," Windchaser said. He then turned to Mya. "Come with me…be my mate."

Mya looked at him and then growled under her breath. "I don't care what you say! Storm has been good to me and I won't ever betray him, whether the others like me or not!"

And with that, Windchaser only shook his head and trotted nearer to her, but Storm stood in between them.

"She belongs to me and my clan." Storm said.

"In more ways than one I can tell. But Storm this won't last forever…she will get tired of not being accepted and soon I will make her my mate," Windchaser said, now shoving him hard and making him almost fall. Windchaser then galloped by him and grabbed Mya and took off with her!

"STORM!" She screamed.

"MYA! MYA HOLD ON!" Storm yelled, now galloping after them.

But as they ran, Windchaser's centaurs distracted Storm as Windchaser tried to get away.

Meanwhile, Mya was squirming to get free of Windchaser, who had her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled.

"Oh stop yelling beautiful and just take a look at me," he soothed, now gently rolling his shoulders. Mya looked and saw his beautiful painted horse coat and his strong back muscles, that he began to flex. "Now take a look at that…don't you want a mate like me? I'm the strongest in the mountains and the most attractive. I'll make you feel like a queen."

And with that, he sat her down and placed both hands beside her. He was so large she was actually staring at his chest. Blushing, she looked up and met his brown eyes.

"You like what you see do you not? I simply need you to say yes…" he said, now leaning down and nipping her ear playfully.

"N-No!" she blushed, now looking away.

"Yes Mya…" he crooned, now pressing his chest a bit further on her.

"NO!" She said angrily, now pushing on him. "Get off me!"

"Yesssssss," he said, now leaning down and biting her neck.

"SHE SAID NO!" Storm thundered, now bursting through. Windchaser let out an angry snarl and the two began fighting harshly. It wasn't until they heard a loud sound of hooves heading their way, that Windchaser paused.

"This isn't the end cousin…she will one day realize that there is only one male that is worthy of her…me," Windchaser said, now glancing at her. "Until next time my mate."

And with that, he turned and galloped off. Storm huffed and turned back to Mya.

"Come here little one. You're shaking." He said, now picking her up.

"I-I need some air…" she said, now trying to get down, but he held her to his chest.

"Hey now…what is your hurry?" he soothed, now gently nibbling her ear affectionately.

"S-Storm!" she said in surprise.

"Shhh…I know what is wrong Mya. He gave you an abundance of affection and that made you concerned. But I want to show you the difference between his affection and the affection of someone who really cares for you," Storm whispered, now gently nipping her neck too. "Mya…it's alright. No matter what happens, I will always protect you."

Storm then smiled into his gentle nibbling as he felt her turn and nuzzle into his neck too. It was a symbol of trust in centaur culture.

"Easy now…I've got you. How about a swim with me?" he grinned, now making her look at him.

"Hmmm…when?" she smiled.

"Now. Let's cool off in the hot springs. Just you and me." He grinned, now arching an eyebrow and making her blush.

"Y-You and me?" she said, now blushing hotly.

"As friends…" he winked. Mya then giggled and nodded, hugging him as hard as she could. They were best friends and nothing would separate them. As they walked away, an elder smirked.

"Hmmm…Storm fights so hard for when any other being wants Mya for a mate. I wonder what is going through his mind." The elder chuckled, now seeing Storm carry Mya to the hot springs for relaxation time.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all liked it! For some reason, Storm doesn't like the idea of Mya with any other being. They are best friends for now…but who knows what could happen in the future.**


End file.
